By way of brief background, conventional portable analytical equipment, e.g., field deployable chemical analysis equipment, is generally configured to provide detailed analytical information to a user in the field, e.g., via a graphical user interface comprising a display. In some conventional systems, the display can be similar to those found in modern smartphones, e.g., high resolution, touch-sensitive, etc., and can be a significant consumer of on-board power, e.g., a battery of the field deployable chemical analysis equipment. Moreover, conventional field deployable chemical analysis equipment can be configured for hyperaccurate or hypersensitive analytics that can demand highly specialized sensors, excitation sources, sample interfaces, etc., that correspondingly can result in larger, bulkier, less compact, less streamlined, etc., devices. Furthermore, this hyperaccurate or hypersensitive field deployable chemical analysis equipment can be exceedingly delicate. It can be commonly accepted that conventional field deployable chemical analysis equipment is not considered rugged, compact, highly portable, or power friendly, and thus can be associated with bulk increasing protective carrying cases, frequent recharging of a battery or use of a bulky external power supply, and increased training of user/operators.